


山谷的枪声

by Estrellas



Category: Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrellas/pseuds/Estrellas





	山谷的枪声

【亚瑟中心】山谷的枪声

亚瑟中心，可能有点点亚瑟X玛斯顿。OOC属于我，人物属于R星。  
设定在柯姆被绞刑以后。  
剧透有。

上  
亚瑟是咳嗽着醒来的，醒来时阳光正好，一簇簇地从帐篷的缝隙里漏下来。营地帐篷的床榻并不舒服，在格里姆肖小姐的心情变得莫测之后就越发如此，他已经很久没有在营地睡过安稳的觉了，这一夜却意外得踏实，踏实到做了个沉沉的梦，是美梦。  
“亚瑟。”玛斯顿正坐在篝火旁擦枪，“你醒来得正好。”  
“有什么事吗？”亚瑟给自己倒了一杯咖啡。  
“比尔得到消息，说史卓伯里北边大山谷一带发现了柯姆的人。”玛斯顿把在阳光下闪着光辉的手枪插入枪袋，“德奇说让我们过去看看，可以的话……”他做了个抹脖子的动作。  
亚瑟点头同意，很快他们就走在了去往大山谷的路上。自从柯姆·奥德里斯科被送上绞刑台之后，他的帮派就四分五裂，散落在了从南到北各个地方，偶尔亚瑟和亚德勒夫人一起出门的时候，就会遇上这些三三两两试图来报仇的人。  
今天的天气意外得好，从河狸洞穴前往史卓伯里会经过中央大平原，蓝天从地平线的那一端不断向上蔓延，不用抬头，亚瑟就能看见比湖水更清澈的天。  
他的心情很好。  
“亚瑟，你的咳嗽怎么样了？”玛斯顿让马和亚瑟的保持并行，方便他们路上聊天。  
“快好了。”  
亚瑟生病的事并没有告诉帮派的人，无论是德奇、玛斯顿还是赛蒂或者艾比盖儿，都不知道他已经病入膏肓的事实。  
“你昨晚咳得很严重……”玛斯顿沙哑的声音里透出明显的担忧，“格里姆肖夫人还照看了你好一会。”  
“是吗？”亚瑟回忆了一下，似乎昨晚在半梦半醒间恍惚见到格里姆肖在他床榻边忙活的身影，“好像是有这么回事……”  
日近中天，他们在野外临时搭建了一座简易篝火来稍作休息。  
“你知道吗，约翰？”亚瑟烤着兔肉突然说，“第一次打猎是何西亚带我去的，我们一起狩猎了两头鹿，因为皮尔逊一直叫嚷着食物不够……那个时候你好像还成天躺在床上，享受着艾比盖尔的照顾。”  
“皮尔逊总是这样。”玛斯顿没理会亚瑟开玩笑式的嘲笑，“何西亚……放在以前，呃……我的意思是，我从没想过自己会像这样想念他。”  
“他是个智者，”亚瑟吃了一口烤肉，“我们帮派里不可或缺的智者。也是……”  
亚瑟并没有把话头说完。  
“你很想念他。”玛斯顿一直安静地听着吃着烤肉，这时才开口，“我知道你跟着何西亚和德奇很长时间，十几年？二十几年？”  
“二十多年，具体多久我也忘了。”亚瑟吃完了烤肉，灭了临时营地，又上了马，“继续赶路吧，到天黑前应该能到达大山谷。”  
在路上的时间是单调的，但并不无聊。亚瑟和玛斯顿一直有一搭没一搭地聊着天，过去他们经常会斗嘴，亚瑟时不时和他开些无伤大雅的玩笑，玛斯顿也会反过来放嘲讽，但谁都知道他们比兄弟还亲。而自从开始黑水镇逃亡后，德奇的计划接二连三失败，帮派的人也在渐渐减少，不知不觉间他们就几乎成为了仅有的可以交心说话的对象。  
诚如亚瑟所说，他们在傍晚时分到达了史卓伯里镇。亚瑟下马去买了一包香烟，和玛斯顿一起靠在酒馆门口的梁柱旁抽了根烟。  
“你咳嗽还没好，还是尽量少抽烟吧，亚瑟。”玛斯顿吞云吐雾着对亚瑟说，隔了一层烟雾，亚瑟脸上可以看清的几处都变得格外分明，满是风霜。  
“嘿，你嘴里叼着的烟可还是我买的。”亚瑟咳着笑了好几声。  
史卓伯里是个很小的城镇，虽然在西伊丽莎白地区算得上大了，但比起圣丹尼那样的城市而言还是太小了。从他们站着的位置往稍远的地方望去，几乎就可以见到史卓伯里的全貌，一丁点也不复杂。  
傍晚的斜晖从西边送来，亚瑟见着玛斯顿年轻得多的被夕阳镶上了一层金边的侧脸，忽然想起他带着玛斯顿的儿子杰克去河边钓鱼的情形。  
“嘿，约翰，”亚瑟的烟夹在手里，有轻柔的烟雾慢慢地往上飘，“你有想过……离开德奇，离开帮派，带着艾比盖尔和杰克，去过普通人的生活吗？”  
玛斯顿微皱着眉抽烟，好一会儿没说话，像是在琢磨亚瑟的话，半晌：“你知道这是不可能的事，亚瑟。”  
“天底下没什么不可能的事，约翰·玛斯顿。”亚瑟仿佛自嘲一般笑了笑，“只要你想。”  
一根烟的功夫很快就过去，他们又上了马，继续前往大山谷。  
从史卓伯里往大山谷的一路都是静悄悄的，这里本就人烟稀少，除了猎人和帮派分子，很少会有他人涉足。  
在进入山谷之前，亚瑟和约翰就下了马徒步，没走多远，就望见正在一线天峡谷里巡逻的奥德里斯科帮的两人。  
“比尔得到的消息看来真没错。”玛斯顿压低了声音对亚瑟说，“后面看起来应该还有个他们的营地，怎么对付他们？”  
“你打猎怎么样？”亚瑟从背上取下弓，如同最冷静缜密的猎人那样搭箭上弦。  
“刚才你也见到了，还算说得过去。”  
“那你可得再练练你的射箭技术了，约翰。”亚瑟这时候居然还有心思开玩笑，“左边的交给我，右边的给你，用弓箭瞄准他们的头，这样他们才不会有时间开枪提醒营地的人。”  
亚瑟的提议总是对的。他们悄无声息地解决掉了两个柯姆的手下，搜刮了他们的枪和子弹，又继续往山谷深处前进。  
一线天峡谷里以二人为组有不少巡逻的队伍，在轻而易举地解决掉第三组人后，亚瑟开始感觉到不对劲。反应过来的瞬间，他立刻用口哨唤来了自己的爱马，枪声骤然响起。  
奥德里斯科帮的十几号人都埋伏在悬崖之上，像是早知他们会来一样，甚至不惜以帮派的人做诱饵引得他们步步深入，直到完全落入陷阱。  
震耳欲聋的枪声不断在原本寂静无声的山谷里响起，亚瑟和玛斯顿骑着马往回奔跑，一面躲避子弹一面回头开枪射击。  
玛斯顿的马被流弹击中了腿骨，惨叫着跌倒在地，亚瑟立即伸手把被掀翻在地的玛斯顿拉到自己的马背上。  
“后面就交给你了，约翰，虽然你的枪法不怎么样，但是能否逃过这一劫就全看你了。”  
“你可真是交给了我一个艰巨的人物啊，亚瑟·摩根。”  
前方却同样有埋伏。谁也没想到柯姆死后，柯姆帮派竟然还有这么多人，亚瑟骂骂咧咧地一手拉着缰绳一手开枪，尽管疾病让他的身体每况愈下，被德奇夸赞多年的神枪手的技术却并没有退步。  
但他们到底势单力薄，在退出大峡谷进入较为广阔的区域后，从西面又杀出来更多的人，亚瑟阻挡不及，眼见着子弹要击中玛斯顿，他下意识地踢了一脚身下的马，猛地回旋让子弹击中了自己的腰。  
血流如注。  
“亚瑟！”玛斯顿扶助亚瑟的肩膀以免他从马上摔下去，又用力地用马刺踢了踢马肚子，往向东延伸的小路上去了。  
枪声在渐渐远去，马蹄声和亚瑟的咳嗽声变得越来越大，快要盖过疾驰的风声。  
“亚瑟，你撑着，马上就能到医馆了。”  
“不去医馆，”亚瑟扣住缰绳，“这种小伤，我自己随便处理一下就行。”  
“亚瑟！”  
“我的马去哪，我说了算。”  
僵持之下玛斯顿选择了妥协，他们绕道返回史卓伯里，在旅馆里租了一间房，让亚瑟暂时休息养伤。那伤口极其可怕，子弹旋转着搅出一个手指粗细的洞口，肉都被搅得向外翻出，露出狰狞而可怕的面孔，血液汩汩不断地流出。  
玛斯顿扣着亚瑟的肩膀，看着他把在打火机上灼烧过的匕首插进伤口里挖出子弹，这种几乎可以切身体会的疼痛让玛斯顿忍不住偏过头去，可亚瑟连眉头都没皱一下。  
“你没必要忍着，亚瑟。”给亚瑟包扎伤口时玛斯顿这么说道，“我们是兄弟，你在我面前显露出脆弱完全没有什么。”  
“我并没有忍着什么。”亚瑟在床上躺下来，靠在玛斯顿给他放好的靠枕上，岔开话题，“你觉得是谁给了比尔消息？”  
“什么？”  
“别傻了小子，仔细想想吧，我们一到大山谷就遇到了埋伏，他们肯定是早有准备。奥德里斯科的消息是比尔给你的，但一看比尔那家伙的样子也知道他不敢干这种出卖我们的事。”  
“我是从比尔那里得到的消息，但他的消息来源于谁就不太清楚了。不过……”玛斯顿停顿片刻，“和帮派里的内鬼肯定是一个人。”  
“迈卡最近不是和比尔走得很近？”亚瑟忍不住在身上摸烟，刚摸出一包烟来就被玛斯顿拿走了，“嘿！”  
玛斯顿无视掉他的抱怨，点头道：“我，我想你说的可能是对的，那小子的确心术不正。”  
“德奇相信他。”亚瑟的语气变了，多了一种只有面对他和他的前女友的合照时才有的情绪，“德奇现在最相信他。”  
“听着，亚瑟，等我们返回河狸洞穴，我们就把这件事情弄清楚，如果真的是迈卡，那就有足够的理由让他在德奇面前失势。”  
“行，你可以现在就回营地了，明天我就能赶上。”  
“不行，”玛斯顿这一次意外的坚决，“就像格里姆肖夫人和艾比盖尔说的那样，你没法一个人照顾好自己，亚瑟。我要留下来。”

下  
亚瑟在夜晚发起了高烧。他睡得并不安稳，像在梦里和人交战一样挣扎着，包扎好的伤口再次开裂，不得已之下玛斯顿连夜叫来了距离史卓伯里最近的医生。  
“怎么现在才叫我！这人伤口这么严重，还生着重病……真是……”医生抱怨不停地给亚瑟治疗，“我只能给他处理一下外伤和高烧，其他的恕我束手无策。”  
玛斯顿一把扣住医生的肩膀质问：“什、什么重病？”  
“结核病，已经很严重了，恐怕已经有好几个月了。”  
医生的治疗让亚瑟暂时安稳下来，他沉稳地躺在旅馆柔软舒适的大床上。玛斯顿看着他的苍白里带着病态的红的脸色，这才意识到自己和营地其他人的愚蠢。每个人都知道他在咳嗽，却没有一个人关心他的咳嗽到底什么时候才能痊愈，眼见着亚瑟脸色和身体每况愈下，却还是一次又一次地把他逼到死亡的边缘。  
玛斯顿在床边坐着，等到夜深人静、月明星稀，他也在不知不觉间进入了睡眠。  
他做了个长长的、沉沉的梦。  
梦见他刚加入范德林帮不久，那时他才十七岁，还是个男孩，以满腔热血加入亡命天涯的日子。起初他连枪都用得不算顺手，是同样年轻的亚瑟教会了他使枪，之后他们一起出任务，从坎伯兰大森林到黑水镇，每一次亚瑟和他都能全身而退。亚瑟似乎天生就是个用枪的好手，神枪手这个称谓简直就是为他量身打造的。  
翌日，玛斯顿醒来时床上已不见亚瑟的人影，他焦急地出了旅馆，才发现亚瑟已经牵着他的爱马和另一匹陌生的新马在旅馆的路边抽烟，地上已有一地的烟屁股。  
“总算起来了，你这家伙。”亚瑟见到他出现，掐灭了烟上马，“走吧，该回营地了。”  
出了史卓伯里就是大片大片荒无人烟的广阔区域，早在一年前，玛斯顿还相信着德奇给他们描绘的自由自在的生活，可一年过后，他十多年所坚持的相信就都破碎了。  
“亚瑟。”玛斯顿忽然开口，“你打算隐瞒我们到什么时候？”  
亚瑟挑了挑眉。  
“昨晚来了医生，我知道你得了结核病。”玛斯顿收了收缰绳让马放缓了步子，“你不想去医馆也是这个原因吧？怕被我知道你得了不治之症？”  
“……你太多话了，约翰·玛斯顿。”  
“德奇知道吗？赛蒂呢？格里姆肖夫人？查尔斯？他们都不知道？！”  
亚瑟一直没回答他的话，直到沉默在他们的身边蔓延太久，他才缓慢地嘎着声音开了口：“你还记得史特劳斯吗？”  
“记得，他被你赶走了，说实话我也看不惯他的做法。”  
“我替他收过很多次债，”亚瑟的脸上露出一种自嘲的笑容，“有一次收债的对象是个有肺结核的农夫，他生了病，没法工作，妻儿也和他一起挨饿，我害死了他，他喷了我一脸血。”  
玛斯顿愣住了，他想说点什么，张大了嘴，却一个字也没说出来。  
亚瑟仍然在继续：“我想这大概就是注定的吧，我们干了那么多坏事，约翰，即便德奇变了，我们也确实没有阻止他，还跟着他一起杀了很多不该杀的人，做了很多不该做的事。”  
“但是我们都做了。”玛斯顿插嘴。  
“所以趁现在，趁着还有机会离开，带着艾比盖尔和杰克离开这里吧，去过一个普通人的生活，那才是艾比盖尔想要的。难道你希望杰克过上和你一样的生活？”  
“我……”  
“我曾经有过一个儿子，但是他死了，我还有个早逝的母亲和我恨不得他快点死的人渣老爹，是德奇和何西亚一直照顾我，他们给了我一个像样的家。”亚瑟脸上露出几分悠远的怀念，“何西亚不仅是智者，也是德奇的保险栓，但是他死了。现在我也快死了，所以即使德奇变成这副样子，我也要回去，希望最后他能听我一次。”  
“至于你们，你们一家子也好，查尔斯他们也罢，趁着还能抽身，能走多远就走多远吧。”  
玛斯顿有千言万语想说，但他一向嘴笨，比不得亚瑟的嘴皮子功夫，无论说什么都会被完美的一一反驳，最终他闭上了嘴。  
返回河狸洞穴的路变得越发漫长。他们因为亚瑟的伤而停下来休息了一晚，玛斯顿搭建了帐篷和篝火，随后他们像亲兄弟一样头挨着头、脚靠着脚望着过于澄净的夜空。  
四下里都安静极了，只有夜晚活动着的动物们擦过草丛时的簌簌响声。  
“亚瑟，你睡了吗？”  
“没有。”亚瑟回应得很快。  
“肯定还有什么别的办法。”  
“……我已经病入膏肓了，约翰，就算我可以离开，我也活不了多久了。”亚瑟叹了口气，“我必须这么做。”  
说完他便小心地翻了个身，睡了。  
在私下的时候，艾比盖尔曾经向玛斯顿说起过无数次有关他们未来生活的设想，譬如他们会拥有一个属于自己的牧场，会在牧场里盖上一座漂亮的大房子，还会有养牛、马和绵羊的围栏，他们的生活不再颠沛流离，不再需要隔一段时间就换一个新地方，杰克也会拥有同龄的朋友。  
而在这种设想里，他从来不觉得里面没有亚瑟。  
玛斯顿想着他们会和很多人生活在一起，而亚瑟也一定在，甚至，他想着让亚瑟来当他和艾比盖尔的证婚人，然后在他们的牧场上来一场愉快的派对。  
但这一切都落了空。  
所有设想的画面里的亚瑟·摩根被生生挖去，就像被撕下一大块的照片。  
就像亚瑟在黑水镇被烧掉的那本日记本。

完。


End file.
